Pasado, Plan, Misao, Arpias, Vengaza bakumatsu y
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: misao tiene un plan para que ken y kao se delcaren y que aoshi se fije en ella de un solo tiro, DEJEN REVIEW


Rorouni Kenshin:  
  
Pasado, Plan, Misao, Arpias, Vengaza, bakumatsu y ¿ORO?  
  
AUTOR: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.  
  
Fecha: 31/08/03  
  
Satoshi: konichiwa a todos, por fin he decidido publicar mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin^^.  
  
Sanosuke: ¬¬ genial otro loco mas y con quien me pondras a mi de pareja con Megumi o con Tae.  
  
Satoshi: jejejejjeje creo que con Tae, jejeje para la arpi digo Megumi tengo planes =).  
  
Kaoru: este chico ya me cayo bien^^.  
  
Satoshi: gracias ma........(con vos nerviosa) Kaoru^_^U jejjejeje (pensando) casi meto la pata no pueden saber que soy hijo de su reencarnación del futuro.  
  
Kaoru: ¿te pasa algo? O.o  
  
Yahiko: busu seguramente le diste de tu comida y a hora se siente mal ¬_¬U  
  
Kaoru: (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO ME LLAMASTE???!!!! Y ¡¡¡¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS INSULTAS MI COMIDA?!!!!! =(.  
  
Satoshi: ya basta de peleas ¬¬* y tu Yahiko no molestes a Kao que sino haré que Tsubame se enamore de Yutaro =) jejjeje.  
  
Yahiko: nooooooooooooooooooo me comportare bien lo prometo ;_;.  
  
Satoshi: eso espero jejej.  
  
Misao: (saltando) ¿de verdad en tu fic lograre que Aoshi-sama se fije en mi? *_________*.  
  
Satoshi: sip ^^U  
  
Aoshi: ..........  
  
Misao: vamos Aoshi-sama es solo un fic ^_-  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ ...........  
  
Misao: ¬¬ como es eso que soy una niña pervertida ya soy una mujer.  
  
Todos: O_O ¿cómo sabes lo que dice?  
  
Misao: es fácil este . se considera como a, mientras estos dos juntos .. se consideran como mi y es...  
  
Todos: ¬¬U si, si, si, si, ya entendimos.  
  
Satoshi: bueno que comience el fic...........un momento ¿donde esta Kenshin? no podemos empezar sin el ¬¬ (el abre el prologo)  
  
Kenshin: (en el suelo) @@x ¿ORO?  
  
Kaoru: O_OU pero Kenshin ¿que te paso?.  
  
Kenshin: fui aplastado por todos ustedes cuando llegamos X_X.  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬ mejor empecemos con el fic de una buena vez.  
  
PROLOGO y capitulo 1: un segundo testigo de lo sucedido en el bosque de las barreras.  
  
Estamos en el primer año del periodo Genji (1864) en invierno, en una montaña donde la nieve cae cubriendo todo, un tipo con traje de ninja corre apresuradamente, mientras en otra parte del bosque un tipo corpulento, de cabello castaño y barba castaña luchaba con un espadachín, que tendría mas o menos 15 años, su cabello era de color rojo y estaba atado a una cola de caballo baja, en la mejilla izquierda tenia un tajo, una cicatriz, su gi era de color azul y la parte de abajo de color gris, en un momento el chico guardo distancia el tipo corpulento estaba parando frente a el y al parecer no tenia ningún daño mientras que el muchacho pelirrojo tenia muchas heridas y su vestuario tenia rasgones, además al parecer ya se le estaba dificultando ver, los segundos comenzaron a pasar entonces el chico tomo su espada y comenzo a correr hacia el hombre corpulento, el chico elevo su espada sobre su cabeza y la tomo con las dos manos, cerro los ojos, para bajarla rápidamente cuando abrió los ojos veía como sangre saltaba, seguramente había logrado darle a su objetivo, pero cuando subió la vista, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par en asombro y lo dejo como paralizado, frente a el estaba el tipo corpulento, y una chica de cabello negro y kimono de color crema (no estoy seguro si ese es el color del kimono de Tomoe^^U) el tipo le sujetaba la mano izquierda en que llevaba un cuchillo, la chica tenia un gran tajo que partía desde su hombro izquierdo al igual que el hombre corpulento, la escena va pasando lentamente ,el tipo va cayendo al igual que la chica que empezó a soltar el cuchillo, al soltarlo este se eleva unos centímetros pero rápidamente comienza a caer rozando la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo causando un corte que comienza a sangrar, esto forma con unión a la otra cicatriz que tenia, una cruz, el chico suelta su espada y toma entre sus brazos a la chica.  
  
Un rato después, el ninja que vimos al principio llega al lugar que estaba desierto, solo estaba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre corpulento y unos cuantos metros de el había una katana y un cuchillo, las dos armas estaban cruzadas formando una x o una cruz, el hombre cayo de rodillas y unas cuantas lágrimas se pudieron ver pero este se las saco al tiro golpeo el suelo con furia y con una mirada de odio dijo.  
  
Hombre:........me vengare.........de ti...........¡¡¡¡ME VENGARE DE TI BATTOUSAI!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1: el plan de Misao.  
  
Año 10 de la era Meiji.  
  
Kyoto.  
  
Templo.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué Yahiko quería cruzar la ciudad?  
  
Aoshi: (meditando) ............................  
  
Misao: ^_________^ ¡¡¡¡PARA NADA, ES UN IDIOTA!!!! JAJJAJAJA.  
  
Aoshi: ..................................  
  
Misao: ¿Qué le pareció el chiste Aoshi-sama?  
  
Aoshi:..............................  
  
Misao: -_-.............ya se ¿qué le parece un te?  
  
Aoshi:...........................................  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡¡DIGA ALGO!!!!  
  
Aoshi:..................................  
  
Misao: -_-U........vuelvo al aoya.......mas tarde vuelvo......  
  
La pequeña comadreja salio del templo enfadada ya que iceberd no dejaba de meditar y no le ponía atención.  
  
Misao: ¬¬* ¡¡¡¿que rayos estará meditando tanto aoshi-sama?!!!   
  
Misao pateo una carreta que llevaba tofu, la carreta se dio vuelta haciendo que todo el tofu cayera a la calle.  
  
Hombre: ¡¡¡PEQUEÑA DELINCUENTE MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO!!!!  
  
Misao: (empezando a correr) ¡¡¡no fue mi culpa, no debería poner sus cosas por donde la gente camina!!!!  
  
Hombre: ¡¡¡¡¡HEY BUELVE AQUI!!!!!  
  
Bueno dejemos a la comadreja y sus problemas y veamos que tanto medita el hombre mas callado de napon.  
  
Aoshi: (pensando).......ya resolví varias dudas que tenia, pero no puedo avanzar con mi meditación, por esta pregunta que me surgió y aún no le hallo la respuesta, y me pregunto si debería consultarle esto a Okina, no yo debo contestarme esto yo solo............¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS EL CIELO ES AZUL?!!!!!!  
  
( nda: O_o vaya cosas que medita el cubo de hielo)  
  
mientras tanto en el aoya.  
  
Omasu: ¿Okina has visto a Misao?  
  
Okina: esta en el templo tratando de llamar la atención de aoshi como todos los días -_-U.  
  
Omasu: ^_^U Misao tiene mucha energía, se parece a ti.  
  
Okina: ¡¡¡tonterías, yo soy mas enérgico!!! (salta sobre una mesa pero le da un tirón en la espalda) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ HAYYYYYYYYYYY _!!!!!!!!  
  
Omasu: ¬¬U te lo tienes merecido por hacer cosas que no van con tu edad.  
  
Okina: -_-U  
  
De repente se oye que la puerta de la entrada del albergue se abre de golpe, unos segundos después entra Misao enojada a la habitación.  
  
Misao: ¬¬* ¡¡¿no habrá alguna forma de hacer que Aoshi-sama me haga caso?!!!  
  
Okina: -_-U tonta.  
  
Omasu: ^^U........., ah por cierto Misao te llego una carta desde Tokio y es de.....  
  
Omasu no pudo completar la frase ya que la pequeña comadreja le arrebato la carta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y de inmediato la comenzó a leer.  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡KAWAIIIIIII!!!! Es una carta de Kaoru ^0^.  
  
¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¿Que tal Misao? Espero que estes bien, yo estoy bien, ^^ desde que llegamos a Tokio después de la aventura que tuvimos alla en Kyoto todo a estado tranquilo y normal, Sano sigue comiendo sin pagar en el akabeco ¬¬U, Yahiko sigue progresando mucho en el kendo me asombra mucho y me alegra^^, ¬¬U lo malo es que sigue llamándome busu todo el día, bueno y Kenshin pues cada día esta mas guapo *_________*, aunque me gustaría que de una vez supiera lo que siento por el -_-U y eso que le he dado pistas pero el "MUY" BAKA no entiende las indirectas que le hago ya no se que hacer para que entienda, -_- espero que a ti te este yendo mejor con Aoshi de lo que a mi me esta yendo con Kenshin, bueno amiga ya nos veremos algún día por mientras te seguiré escribiendo, cuídate   
  
matta-nee.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Misao: (que había terminado de leer la carta) vaya parece que Kaoru tiene el mismo problema que yo,............como me gustaría hacer algo que hiciera que Aoshi-sama se fije en mi y de paso que Kaoru y Himura queden unidos..............(de repente de la cabeza de la comadreja salio un globito de pensamiento en que salía el lobo de mibu, de repente un fósforo con fuego le toca la cabeza haciendo que empiece a quemarse y se ve como si fuera una gran llama de fuego xDD) ¡¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA!!!  
  
Okina: Oo ¿que tanto gritas Misao?.  
  
Misao: Okina, Omasu, me voy a preparar mis cosas, parto a Tokio ahora mismo.  
  
Okina y Omasu; ¡¡¡¿NY???!!!  
  
¿Que se le habrá ocurrido a Misao? ¿Será que el Kenshin-gumi sufrirá con este plan? ¿Sano seguirá comiendo en el akabeko sin pagar?¿y que pasara en el próximo capitulo? Esto veanlo próximamente en las pantallas de sus PC mas cercanas.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Bueno esta es la primera parte de mi fic de Rorouni Kenshin espero que les aya gustado y lo sigan leyendo que los próximos capítulos se pondrán mas interesantes aun ^_^.  
  
BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
  
Satoshi: O_O ¿pero que demonios?  
  
(sato voltea y ve que megumi vestida tipo shura y esta enzima de un barco pirata y al lado esta kenshin amarrado)  
  
megumi: JO JO JO JO por fin conseguí mi tesoro.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡arpía del demonio regrésame a "MI" Kenshin a hora mismo ¬¬*.  
  
Megumi: en tus sueños tenuki jo jo jo jo jo.  
  
Satoshi: O_o de donde saco un barco.  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ ESO NO IMPORTA, yahiko al abordaje.  
  
Yahiko: si jefa basu.  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬* no me llames basu.  
  
Kenshin: ¿OROOOOOOOOO? @@x.  
  
Sano: ¬¬ tanto escándalo por culpa de la kitsune.  
  
Saito: (fumando) es tu novia cálmala.  
  
Sano: ¬¬* ¡¡¿que dijiste?!!!  
  
Satoshi: -_-U nos vemos en el próximo fic si es que sobrevive mi cuarto.  
  
  
  
Criticas, dudas a fs__pag@hotmail.com o al foro de PKMNCG http://usuarios.lycos.es/forocito/index.php?s=fe9c7cb0808db7e476b7aecbf8eb8e62&act=SF&f=16 en la sección de fanfic manga.  
  
O me pueden dejar un review^^.  
  
Nos vemos^^  
  
ROROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENESE, PERTENESE AL MANGAKA NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. 


End file.
